Demos
was the fourth Saucer Creature in Ultraman Leo Episode 43. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo After Absorba was killed by Leo, Black Directive called upon his fourth Saucer Kaiju, the blooding-sucking Deemos. The monster quickly surged through space from its home planet and headed to Earth, transforming into its small form instantly, quickly ambushing two people and draining them completely of blood. The vampire monster continued its evil search for fresh blood throughout the night, leaving the police department wondering about the cause. Knowing Gen was a former MAC member, the police contacted him with the rash of deaths. Knowing it had to be another one of Black Directive's pets, he arrived to help with the search, not knowing that the vampire monster was still lurking in the area, in fact, hiding inside very building the investigation was taking place in. Meanwhile,the hero was confronted by a mysterious man telling him of a creature named "Deemos" but the man refused to explain much at all and tried to flee. When Gen caught up to the man,he had no memory of the event at all. He realized this man was somehow controlled by Black Directive and learned something shocking: he knew Gen's true identity. Later, after being attacked by the police, Deemos and its scouts reformed into its true form. Deemos killed several police with its acid, then attacked the city. When Gen transformed Ultraman Leo to face the beast, it was consuming a skyscraper. After Leo saved the remnants of the skyscraper, the enraged monster attacked him, but the was too fast. He grabbed the monster, throwing it at the ground and pummeling it. While Deemos managed to grab Leo by the neck and throw him off, he was ultimately no match for the hero. Leo, out of range of the beast's acid, stunned it with the Leo Flash then leapt into the air and blew Deemos up with his Dark Shooter. Even though Deemos' parts were still alive and tried to escape, they were already ablaze and burned to death, ending the terror of the vampire monster forever. With Deemos' death, Gen was able to return to his friends. Trivia *Deemos' sound when he hovers in the sky is a reused Black Dome sound effect. *Deemos' motif is based on brittle stars. *Although not physically seen, Deemos is one of the monsters that maks up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Data - Deemos Q= Deemos Q were Deemos' small saucer minions that were sent to feed on human bloods. Three appeared, as each hide in a kid's bedroom, a toy shop and a sandpit park. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Black Star Powers and Weapons *Flight: Deemos Q can manuever an anti gravity flight. *Blood Consumption: Deemos Q can completely drain a human's blood in seconds to feed for Deemos grow in size. *Recombine: Deemos Q can recombine with Deemos once their mission is accomplished. }} Gallery Deemos-0.jpg Deemos.png Deamos-flying.jpg|Flying Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents